


Villain or Hero...Your choice

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mad King, x-ray and vav
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed mission to stop the Mad King, X-Ray is taken and the unbelievable happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing The Made King

_"X-Ray Vav, what's going on? Is the Mad King defeated?"_

Hilda's voice went through the garbage built ear piece that was on the dirty alley floor. She had been operating from the unmarked van with Rusty who had fallen asleep and had been parked a couple blocks away. Unknown to her Vav had slow-mo himself again and X-Ray was knocked out in a large trash bin. The Mad King snickered at the slow moving idiot before glaring at the earpiece on the ground,, hearing the annoying voice of his ex-employe before crushing the small device under his foot.

He slide over to the passed out hero as quiet as a dead mouse and gripped the front of his tight spandex suit and brought him up to his face. He took the glasses that had obliterated the city off his face and kissed his cheek before with a twirl to his feet and the hero over his shoulder he left the alley way with a smirk that could scare even the the biggest bear wrestler to scream to his mommy. A black car rolled up and with of an eye both hero and deranged sociopath were gone.

 

* * *

When X-Ray woke up he was on the biggest bed he had ever seen. The blood red duvet and fluffy pillows beneath his head made him want to fall back asleep. That was until he remembered what happened in the alley way and bolted outta the bed and noticed that he wasn't wearing his suit but a silk maroon button up sleep shirt that was to big for him and went to his knees. He noticed he wasn't wearing his X-Ray glasses but, his regular ones that he kept in  his utility pants when he wasn't fighting crime so he didn't go blind or get mega cancer like Hilda said. He looked around the room and walked towards the wall sized mirror and looked at the bruises that had been patched up. He looked over himself and while looking at his face he could see the light blue eyes of the Mad King. He spun around with his fists up and ready to fight, that was until he fully looked at the crowned man.

He saw that he wore the silk bottoms to the shirt he was wearing and he had no shirt and all he could see was a buff chest and large arms that made up his torso. He still wore the clevered crown and his smile was less menacing but, more loving  than Ray would've expected. He raised his hands in a defensive position.

"Easy there, I'm not gonna hurt ya'. I just wanted to talk to you."

Ray snarled showing teeth. "I don't care what you want to talk about, whatever it is you want I'm not giving it...That sounded grosser than I meant, what I meant was-"

"I know what you meant and I don't want that. I just need to say somethings to you."

The King walked towards the superhero ands laid his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes before turning him around to look back towards the mirror. He put his hand on Ray's chin, his smile growing bigger.

"X-Ray, did you  know that you've got a lot potential. You have a lot of heart. You know that?"

He turned Ray's head to face him and gave him the most heart throbbing smile. Ray could feel his face growing hot and turned away to look at the ground. The King came closer to his ear and his whispers made the superhero shiver.

"That's what I like about you. You said 'you have to do something crazy to get results' and you're absolutely right. They're holding you back."

Ray closed his eyes and tried to cover his ears, not wanting to listen to the mad man words. Said man took hold of his wrist and held them as if he were holding a newborn infant with all the care in the world and took them away from his ears. He kissed the superhero underneath his ear and his temple and rested his head on top of Ray's.

"I just want to help  you X-Ray. Do you think Hilda can give you the equipment that I can. The stuff she gave you was made for children. She is just the tip of the iceberg, you just scratched the surface if you want to be a hero. I can give you so much more than she can."

Ray could feel tears collecting in his eyes but, he didn't let them fall.

"I can't leave Vav, he's been my friend for so long and he was the one who helped me want to become a what I am. I can't leave him."

"You don't have to. You can be with your friend all you want, but when you're with me you don't know Vav at all, but, that won't be often."

Ray re-opened his eyes and looked into the Mad Kings eyes through the mirror. He could feel his hands on his chest and on his arm. He saw in his eyes the craziness that clouded his mind and that made him shiver even more. The quote 'The eyes are the window to the soul' showed that his madness that was in his heart. Ray squinted his eyes and pushed the Mad King away from him with anger.

"If you think I'm gonna join you, you're crazy. I'm know who I am an who are my friends and I will never be with you in ANY way. Yes I will admit you're a handsome motherfucker but, I'm staying with Vav, Hilda and Rusty!"

The King smiled and walked back over to X-Ray and placed a hand on his shoulder, his other hand, unknown to Ray was in his back pocket and he grabbed the small perfume bottle he had hidden there incase he had rejected his offer. 

"Okay X-Ray, you've made your choice. But remember, the offer always stands."

He kissed the hero with as much passion he could muster while taking the bottle and spraying him. He passed out in the instant but, never met the ground cause of his hand on his back. His sweet smile changed from loving to insane that moment. He would have X-Ray, if he liked it or not.

* * *

"X-Ray, wake up man. Ray!"

Ray felt a slap to the face and that caused him to pop his eyes open and bolt up in the bed he laid on. He saw he was back in his and Vav's apartment on the old bed he got from his mom who he could hear downstairs making food. He could see that he was back in his suit and saw Hilda, Vav and Rusty were all starring at him from there places around him. Vav rushed and hugged him and Hilda exhaled a large breath.

"What happened?"

"We couldn't find you for a full day. Where did you go?"

Ray remembered what happened with the Mad King felt his face go warm. He shook his head and pushed Vav off him. The three could see that he wanted to be alone and left the room. Ray could feel something in his suit, a piece of paper pressed against his chest and pulled out a small note that read:

 **"The offer will** **always stand. Come to Monarch Labs if you except."  
**

**~Ryan**

There was a key card with it that said 'Monarch Labs'. He blushed and stuffed the card between the mattress and the floor. 

Just incase.

 


	2. Going Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray goes to see the Mad King again, but not for the reason you would think.

Ray would always take the card from under his mattress to look at and the note with it. He could hear his mother in the living room a few doors down, cleaning. Ray was fighting with himself over if he should go to see The Mad King, or Ryan as  the card had said, or not. The offer he gave him wasnt what he wanted but, remembering the things he told him made him ache for something he never had before. 

_"...I can give you so much more than she can."_

He was right. Hilda was great giving him the suit and everything else but, he was a lonely guy and Hilda wasn't his type. He remembered seeing the strong abs that the mad man had and thinking about it made his mouth water and his dick harden slight. He shook his head, he knew Vav was coming to his apartment so he hide the Monarch Lab key card and note under his mattress and just as he did that his side-kick jumped through the window with a smile on face. 

"Alright X-Ray! Let's get ready to fight some crime, as soon as someone calls."

The phone than rung causing the super heroes to jump.

"That was quick!"

Vav got the phone and he could instantly hear Hilda's voice through the receiver.

"Uh..Yeah..Really? Alright Ms. Hilda, we're on our way!"

Vav put the giant phone down and swished around to look at X-Ray.

"The Mad King is out causing trouble, Let's go stop him."

Ray felt bad about going to fight the man he was attracted to but, he just plastered a smile onto his face and jumped to his feet and they did their non-sexual dick touching and ran to save the people in trouble.

* * *

The two super heroes met up with Hilda on top of the roof that Hilda had directed them to. The Mad King saw Ray and for a second the insanity in his eyes left and he saw love and affection for the green tight wearing suit but, it quickly returned and Ray saw is sinister smile give him a shiver down his back.

"What do you want this time you crazy man?"

The king took off his cleaved crown. "None of your concern, whatever your name was."

"My name is Hilda! I worked for you for almost 3 three years.".

"No matter, I came here for one thing only."  He threw the crown at the British hero and it hit hard enough to blow him off of the building and it bounced back and hit Hilda off the building as well. The king ran of to the next building, not before turning back sand taunting X-Ray to follow him.

"I'm going after him!"

And without waiting for Hilda or Vav he followed the Mad Man. He chased the man but for a while could not see him  and just as he was about to jump to the next building some one gripped the back of his suit and hid him before the tiny storage room on the roof of the apartment and he was slammed against the wall. His breath was taken from him as lips met his own. He saw the sweeping blonde hair and the the green suit top and knew who it was. He felt a hand go beyond his utility pants and touched his very special part. He muffled and tried to push the Mad man off of him but he found that his other hand was on his throat. He finally back away from the kiss.

"I only need one thing from you that's it."

Ryan took some of the pre come from the tip and spread it on his hands to start jerking him. Ray doesn't know how the king had found his dick after he had tried and fail but he didn't care as the pleasure from this made him moan as quietly as he could. Ryan grinned down at the Puerto Rican and whispered into his ear.

"So have you reconsidered my offer?"

"N-No...I told yo-you I'm s-staying with m-my friends."

"Alright, I see."

Ryan's hand moved faster  and Ray laid his head against his chest feeling himself about to come.

"G-God, l-let me c-come. Please"

Ray yells out and Ryan feels the messy semi-liquid run over his hand and took his hand out from his utility shorts but payed no attention to the mess on his hand as he watched Ray fall to his ass on the roof.

"You chose not to take my offer, but it still stands."

He quickly left hearing his friends come a look for him. 

He wouldn't wait for Ray forever and seeing the evidence on his hand he wouldn't have to.


End file.
